Keep On Truckin'
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: Joey Wheeler is a truck driver with an assistant named Yugi Motou. These two are to deliver ancient artifacts to Domino.Along the way, they meet hitchhikers Seto Kaiba, his little brother Mokuba, and his cousin Atem. Will these guys bloom romance?


**Me: Another new story! Man, I am on a roll!**

Creature: This story will have Joey and Yugi go on a wild crazy adventure while driving a truck!

Me: I hope this story will be funny, since it's supposed to be a comedy.^.^'

Annabi: This is the intro. We do not own Yugioh, only the plot!

Intro: Meet the Truckers

Being a truck driver wasn't always easy. Nothing is always easy. Nothing is always fun. Joey Wheeler knew that.

Joey was twenty six years old, and he was a truck driver. He was tall, blond, and scruffy. Good looking guy. Nice too. Only thing was was that life seem to bite him in the butt all the time.

He became a truck driver because he never graduated college, plus he was a damn good driver. You had to be twenty seven to drive a truck, but since Joey was so good driving, his boss said it was okay. His birthday was coming soon anyway.

Also, Joey had an assistant; Yugi Motou was the lad's name. A sixteen year old boy, going on seventeen. Yugi was short, but painfully cute, with big amethyst eyes, a round face, and tri-colored hair. He doesn't want to be a truck driver, but he took the sumer job for money he needed for his family.

These two became fast friends in the short time they had known each other. Nothing could seperate those two. Since they were on the road a lot, Yugi would stay with Joey. They were like a family.

Another friend of Joey's was a young man named Tristan Taylor, a fellow truck driver. He was what Joey called his 'Ride Or Die'. It meant that together they would ride, or die trying together.

Tristan was currently taking a shipment of Duel Monster cards, and dice games, to game shops in Domino City. One of the game shops being Yugi's grandfathers game shop.

Yugi was excited that his grandfather was getting a new shipment. Hopefully selling those cards would help the family out a bit more.

Joey and Yugi however also had an order to carry out. And that was to bring all these ancient egyptain artifacts safely to the new Domino Museum.

They would be carrying with them two passengers, who were egyptians themselves. Their names were Malik and Odion. They would be making sure that the artifacts were safely brought to the museum.

Now of course, the journey was to be made all the way from Fukuoka. So it would be long and adventurous. At least that's what Yugi hoped. Joey was prepared for the long journey, with his friend, and the two egyptians.

However, one thing Joey wasn't prepared for were the dangers he'd have to face, the perils along the way, the madness that would ensue. Well, you get the idea.

For as soon as the old relics were shipped in the truck, Yugi had a strange feeling. He told Joey about his feeling, but Joey just told him to brush it off.

Yugi couldn't just brush it off though, as he felt that he would go through some sort of dramatic change in his life. That this was more than just some shipment.

Little did he know how right he was. The journey will be an adventerous one, filled with problems, humor, action, drama, and even romance.

Still though, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. One step at a time. The thing about going somewhere is is that getting there is half the fun. When you actually get there, does the fun really boil.

Even though the ride might be long, and tough, there was one rule, one morale that Joey Wheeler stood by. He taught this to Yugi, hoping he would apply it to his life.

That morale is, 'No matter how long and hard life may seem, the important thing, is to keep on truckin'.

END OF INTRO

**Me: And there is the new story! I promise to update my other stories soon. Homework has been a bitch lately, but hopefully Thanksgiving Break will help with the updates! ^^**

Creature: We hope that you enjoyed the intro. We promise to update as soon as we can.

Annabi: Thank you for reading! Please review! :)


End file.
